Lily's Secret
by Hwesta Evergreen
Summary: This is a book where Lily is not just a girl but a werewolf! what will happen when the school finds out? Is there two kinds of werewolves? Will James still like her for what she is? Read and Review!p
1. Chapter one

"Lily you have to get up. You'll miss the train," a voice whispered. Lily sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "There you go baby," the woman said, handing Lily a robe. The woman had black hair and yellow eyes. She was tall and slender, just like Lily.

"Thank you, Mom." Lily said as she put on the robe and walked to her closet, and pulled out some flared jeans and a tank top, setting them down on her desk chair. She then made her bed, making sure that her green comforter had no creases. Then she went over to her desk chair and picked up her clothes and a small silver necklace that her mom gave her. It was a round silver necklace with an emerald star in the center.

Lily went down the hall and into the bathroom, laying her clothes on the toilet lid and opening the door to the shower. She turned on the faucet and let the water run as hot as she could stand. Lily locked the door to the bathroom and opened the window, letting the steam rush out into the cold morning air, as she went into the shower. She let the water run over her, but she got hungry so she decided to get out.

Lily grabbed a towel from the rack and dried her self off. "Lily, breakfast is ready," her mom said as she pulled her tank top over her head. Lily walked down the stairs and into the living room. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked, as a boy with thick black hair and blue eyes turned around in his chair.

"Just waitin' for you to get out of the shower," he said as he stood up and walked toward Lily. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, same as Lily, but you would have never guessed by the size of his muscles and his height. He had 'werewolf' tattooed between his shoulder blades. The boy walked up to Lily and placed a hand on her side drawing her close to him. "I'll be waiting for you on the train" he said as he walked out the door.

"Don't count on it, Alex," Lily said as she gave him an evil face. Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down. She grabbed some raw bacon and a glass of orange juice, when she finished eating; she grabbed her and her mom's plates and started to wash them in the sink.

"Why where you so mean to Alex?" Her mom asked setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because, he is a jerk, Mom," Lily said brushing her mother's hand off her shoulder.

"Yes, well he is our jerk, and it is either him or matt." Her mother said as she left the room. Lily dried the dishes and went up the stairs to pack her trunk. The last thing Lily put into her Hogwarts trunk was a small picture of her father. It was the last thing she had of him and she took it everywhere with her. "We better go before we miss the train," Her mother said as she carried the trunk to the car. Lily grabbed her broom and her owl, Fire, and headed to the car after her mother.

As she went down the stairs a boy came up to her. He had red hair and dark brown eyes. He was about a head taller then Lily, even when he was slouching. "Hey lil," He said as Lily stopped in front of him.

"I see you dyed your hair again Matt, you know if you keep dying it one day it will all just fall out." Lily said as she tried to push past him, she wanted to get to the car because her owl was not exactly light.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked as he grabbed the owl from Lily. Lily shoved her way past him and went out the front door to the car, to her horror Alex was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Mother! What is **He **doing here?" Lily asked as she put her broom in the trunk.

"Well…. He said he needed a ride to the train, and if Matt is getting a ride in the car he should too," Her mother said.

"Matt's to!" Lily screamed. She liked Matt, he was nice, but when Alex was around all they did was fight over her, and she didn't even like them in that way! Lily got in the back seat of the car, with Alex on her left and Matt on her right.

When they finally got to the train station (after pulling over because Alex and Matt where arguing who Lily was sitting closest to), Lily saw her best friend, Eve. Eve was a beautiful girl who was also 16. She had long black hair and orange eyes like her mother. She was tall and slender and already wearing her Hogwarts uniform. "Where have you been?" Eve asked. "We have three minutes till the train leaves".

"I know, its just Alex and Matt were being there usual selves," Lily said as she grabbed her things from the trunk of the car.

"What about me?" asked Matt, as he grabbed Eve's shoulders and rocked her back and forth.

"Nothing," Eve said as she hugged Matt.


	2. Chapter Two

"_Lily you have to get up. You'll miss the train," a voice whispered. Lily sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "There you go baby," the woman said, handing Lily a robe. The woman had black hair and yellow eyes. She was tall and slender, just like Lily._

"Thank you, Mom." Lily said as she put on the robe and walked to her closet, and pulled out some flared jeans and a tank top, setting them down on her desk chair. She then made her bed, making sure that her green comforter had no creases. Then she went over to her desk chair and picked up her clothes and a small silver necklace that her mom gave her. It was a round silver necklace with an emerald star in the center.

Lily went down the hall and into the bathroom, laying her clothes on the toilet lid and opening the door to the shower. She turned on the faucet and let the water run as hot as she could stand. Lily locked the door to the bathroom and opened the window, letting the steam rush out into the cold morning air, as she went into the shower. She let the water run over her, but she got hungry so she decided to get out.

Lily grabbed a towel from the rack and dried her self off. "Lily, breakfast is ready," her mom said as she pulled her tank top over her head. Lily walked down the stairs and into the living room. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked, as a boy with thick black hair and blue eyes turned around in his chair.

"Just waitin' for you to get out of the shower," he said as he stood up and walked toward Lily. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, same as Lily, but you would have never guessed by the size of his muscles and his height. He had 'werewolf' tattooed between his shoulder blades. The boy walked up to Lily and placed a hand on her side drawing her close to him. "I'll be waiting for you on the train" he said as he walked out the door.

"Don't count on it, Alex," Lily said as she gave him an evil face. Lily walked into the kitchen and sat down. She grabbed some raw bacon and a glass of orange juice, when she finished eating; she grabbed her and her mom's plates and started to wash them in the sink.

"Why where you so mean to Alex?" Her mom asked setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because, he is a jerk, Mom," Lily said brushing her mother's hand off her shoulder.

"Yes, well he is our jerk, and it is either him or matt." Her mother said as she left the room. Lily dried the dishes and went up the stairs to pack her trunk. The last thing Lily put into her Hogwarts trunk was a small picture of her father. It was the last thing she had of him and she took it everywhere with her. "We better go before we miss the train," Her mother said as she carried the trunk to the car. Lily grabbed her broom and her owl, Fire, and headed to the car after her mother.

As she went down the stairs a boy came up to her. He had red hair and dark brown eyes. He was about a head taller then Lily, even when he was slouching. "Hey lil," He said as Lily stopped in front of him.

"I see you dyed your hair again Matt, you know if you keep dying it one day it will all just fall out." Lily said as she tried to push past him, she wanted to get to the car because her owl was not exactly light.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked as he grabbed the owl from Lily. Lily shoved her way past him and went out the front door to the car, to her horror Alex was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Mother! What is **He **doing here?" Lily asked as she put her broom in the trunk.

"Well…. He said he needed a ride to the train, and if Matt is getting a ride in the car he should too," Her mother said.

"Matt's to!" Lily screamed. She liked Matt, he was nice, but when Alex was around all they did was fight over her, and she didn't even like them in that way! Lily got in the back seat of the car, with Alex on her left and Matt on her right.

When they finally got to the train station (after pulling over because Alex and Matt where arguing who Lily was sitting closest to), Lily saw her best friend, Eve. Eve was a beautiful girl who was also 16. She had long black hair and orange eyes like her mother. She was tall and slender and already wearing her Hogwarts uniform. "Where have you been?" Eve asked. "We have three minutes till the train leaves".

"I know, its just Alex and Matt were being there usual selves," Lily said as she grabbed her things from the trunk of the car.

"What about me?" asked Matt, as he grabbed Eve's shoulders and rocked her back and forth.

"Nothing," Eve said as she hugged Matt.


End file.
